Lords Adventures
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: El Lord esta cansado de sus mortifagos y su incompetencia, por lo que decide tomar un pequeño descanso pero, a causa de un error sus planes se ven frustrados. Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro el Mapa del Mortífago.


Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro el Mapa del Mortífago.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello

 **N/A:** Dedicado a **Sly Jeagerjaques** por su cumpleaños, espero te guste :D

 **Advertencia:** este OS mezcla humor y parodia, se pide encarecidamente no tomarse lo a pecho; las referencias hechas a la cultura, expresiones o referencias a España o los españoles no son hechas con el fin de ofender ni desagradar a nadie, igualmente fueron exageradas por el sentido de la comedia/parodia.

* * *

 **Lord`s Adventures**

* * *

-…- dialogo

" _hola_ " pensamientos

 _/hola/_ parsel

* * *

 **(Narrador PoV)**

Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido acompañado por una fulmínate, no era ningún misterio que el Lord últimamente no se encontraba nada complacido con sus seguidores, los sabia como unos idiotas, algunos incompetentes pero esto… ¡Esto era el colmo! Tenía que ser alguna clase se broma absurda…Eso o rodarían cabezas de mortifago muy pronto.

-¿Qué dijiste…Lucius?- pregunto con voz pausada, clara señal de que quería despellejar a su interlocutor

-Mi señor… Dije que varias de nuestras tropas fueron capturadas por esos estúpidos aurores…Y si seguimos perdiendo mortifagos así… en un mes perderemos la guerra…- respondió Lucius Malfoy, un tanto mas pálido de lo normal y con varios raspones, moretones y mugre en su cuerpo y túnica.

El Lord se levanto lentamente de su silla, observo un instante a todos los presentes en aquella reunión, todos unos inútiles, cerro un instante os ojos y soltó un superficial suspiro en busca de calma.

-Y pueden decirme… ¿Por qué siguen aquí y no buscando nuevos reclutas…?-

Hubo un silencio colectivo en la sala, todos se miraban con notorio terror en sus pupilas, ni siquiera Bellatrix se salvaba de sentir un escalofrió, si su señor no estaba contento ahora, en pocos segundos posiblemente tal vez fuera capaz de torturarlos hasta la locura en un arrebato de ira.

-Mi Lord- hablo finalmente Peter Pettigrew, arrodillándose frente al Lord en señal de respeto –Oh grandísimo lord, con respecto a eso… Vera hubo un pequeñísimo problema…- el lord se mantenía en silencio, simplemente fulminándolo con sus ojos rojos carmín – Nosotros… Bueno… Ya no podemos reclutar los…- antes de siquiera terminar la frase Peter se encontraba retorciéndose y gritando de dolor en el suelo. Todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás observando cómo apenas segundos después el Lord se detenía y Peter tan rápido como podía volvía a arrodillarse con la cabeza gacha – Los aurores han frustrado todos nuestros intentos de reclutar… Y parece que a los jóvenes ya no les interesa nuestra causa mi Lord- completo rápidamente a la vez que se levantaba con movimientos torpes y pesados dirigiéndose a la salida, posiblemente a buscar alguna opción para el dolor.

El Lord parecía extrañamente calmado, aun luego de lo de Peter, cosa que lejos de tranquilizar a sus seguidores, los mantenía en un estado constante de pánico –Así que los aurores - comento con tono casual – Vaya y yo que pensaba que mi gente era más inteligente que ellos…No se suponía, después de todo, ¿Qué éramos nosotros los superiores? -expreso con notorio sarcasmo - ¡Son unos completos ineptos, incompetentes, imbéciles a toda regla! – Estallo en ira el Lord – No pueden ni cumplir una orden tan simple como la de "buscar seguidores", siendo objetivos si no hemos perdido esta guerra es gracias a mí, de ser por ustedes hubiéramos llegado a Azkaban desde el primer día- Los moritos quienes paralizados ante el estado de su lord, lo único que lograban hacer era mantener su cabeza firme, si hay algo que sabían que detestaba su lord además de los inútiles eran los cobardes –Severus…-

El llamado dio un paso al frente – ¿En qué puedo servirle mi Lord?- pregunto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

\- Prepara una poción para mí, iré personalmente a buscar gente útil para mi causa- ordeno

-Pero mi Lord nosotros…- intervino Bellatrix quien calló de inmediato al notar que no solo su Lord le censuraba con la mirada, sino que también su serpiente Nagini le miraba fijamente enseñando sus colmillos rebosantes de veneno.

-Mi querida Bella- dijo el Lord con voz aterciopelada – No pienso perder más tiempo por su estupidez, por lo que optare por la opción más lógica, hacer las cosas yo mismo.- una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mago – Ahora largo todos, no quiero ver sus caras, excepto Severus y Lucius… los necesito un momento- inmediatamente el resto salieron dejando a los tres individuos solos.

-Severus, ¿Cuánto tardarías en realizar una posición que me de mi antigua apariencia?-

-al menos una semana mi Lord… Pero durara aproximadamente solo por un par de días…-

-Bien, no necesito más que eso… Lucius, apenas este lista la poción prepararas un traslador para mi ¿entendido?-

-si mi lord solo necesitaría saber… ¿a qué parte de Inglaterra he de enviarlo?-

-¿Inglaterra?- inquirió divertido el Lord - ¿Quién dijo que buscaría mas inútiles acá?- ambos magos miraron desconcertados al Lord – No… Iré a un lugar donde se que tendré muy buenos resultados…Francia, ese será mi destino-

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados unos segundos para luego solo asentir y retirarse de la sala dedicando una última reverencia a su señor.

Una vez estos se hallaban fuera Voldemort tomo nuevamente asiento en su cómodo sillón colocado estratégicamente junto a una chimenea, notando como Nagini se enrollaba a su alrededor

 _/¿Por qué vas a ir tan lejos?/_ interrogo la serpiente

 _/Los rumores dicen que allá muchos magos apoya mi causa, además, con lo inútiles que son aquí ¿no vale la pena arriesgarse?/_ respondió divertido, casi pudiendo asegurar que si fuera posible Nagini estaría alzando una ceja como una clara señal de incredulidad

 _/ ¿Seguro? ¿No querrás simplemente olvidarte de estos idiotas un par de días aprovechándote de la situación?/_

El Lord dio una pequeña carcajada _/¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sería capaz de algo así, Nagini?/_ inquirió él con voz inocente

/ _No lo sé… Tal vez el hecho de desde hace días no dejas de murmurar el como los matarías a sangre fría uno por uno y luego me los darías de comer/_ expreso completa seguridad ganando una pequeña caricia de su maestro

 _/ ¿Y acaso me culpas? Siento como mis neuronas mueren poco a poco cada vez que tengo la desgracia de escuchar a alguno de ellos habla.../_

Así continuaron halando amo y serpiente hasta altas horas de la noche.

 _Una semana después…_

Una semana había pasado, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, desde la última reunión, el Lord había pedido explícitamente que no lo molestaran a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte, solo Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban en aquel lugar esperando su señal para proceder con las ordenes que se les habían encomendado.

La poción estaba lista, Snape tuvo varios problemas con ella, los suficientes como para preocuparle el hecho de que si funcionaria o no, pedía a Merlín se apiadara de él y resultara mientras se la entregaba a su señor.

Lucius quien por su lado se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, no dejaba de buscar motivos por los que el Lord decidiera irse, especialmente a un lugar tan lejano y en plena crisis de guerra estando tan bajos sus números en las tropas, en más de una ocasión mordió su lengua la que tentada por preguntar parecía cobrar vida propia; Apreciaba demasiado su pellejo como para dejarse llevar y era lo suficientemente astuto para intuir que el mago no aceptaría ningún tipo de pregunta.

Por su parte, el Lord ignorando de manera olímpica a sus lacayos tomo la poción hecha por Severus y se situó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, no es que le molestara su apariencia, por supuesto que no, su semblante era justamente uno de sus mayores orgullos pero en sus planes, su actual estado no le ayudaría demasiado. Destapo la poción y la bebió de un solo sorbo evitando hacer una mueca por lo amargo de su sabor, miro el espejo comenzando a notar como sus viejos rasgos volvían su piel se tornaba de un color más natural y saludable, su cabello negro y sedoso crecía nuevamente, su nariz… Su preciosa nariz volvió a aparecer frente al espejo veía al apuesto joven que fue durante su juventud pero algo no estaba bien en su cabello comenzaron a parecer mechones grises que llenaron casi la mitad de su cuero cabelludo, enormes y notorias arrugas se marcaban en su rostro, en su barbilla una larga y espesa barba blanca crecía sin control, por debajo de sus ojos (ahora azules) se dibujaban unas enormes bolsas azuladas, observo con horror como sus manos se volvían huesudas y delgadas a la par que su piel flácida y estirada. Esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Era un jodido anciano! Se giro casi al instante preparando mentalmente una de las peores muertes jamás vistas en aquel lugar pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse completamente solo y con una nota dejada en su escritorio junto con un broche de plata en forma de serpiente el cual asumió era el traslador, tomo el broche en conjunto con la nota la cual solo logro empeorar su humor.

 _Mi Lord, siento decir que me temía este resultado…_

 _La poción modificaría su aspecto…_

 _Pero…lo haría lucir con su actual edad._

 _Atte: Severus Snape._

 _PD: Lucius dejo el traslador junto con esta nota, debería activarse en el momento en el que termine de leerla._

 _-Pero qué demonios-_ antes de poder decir nada, un fuerte jalón lo saco de aquel lugar, el traslador se había activado.

Mientras en la nota que ahora se encontraba en el suelo aparecía otro texto

 _PD2: Mi lord no sujete el traslador, por error le di el de Narcisa que la llevaría a España._

* * *

 **(Voldemort PoV)**

Aparecí en lo que parecía ser un callejón sucio y maloliente, saque mi varita y con un simple hechizo de glamur cambie la apariencia de mi ropa (que probé también en mi mismo ero no funciono… sigo siendo un anciano…), ahora unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, suéter verde oliva con un saco negro y zapatos negros, por lo que sabía en Francia eran principios de otoño por lo que haría algo de frio, Salí de aquel sitio esperando ver algo similar a la campiña francesa o las calles de Paris y para mi sorpresa y mayor disgusto solo veo un enorme cartel "Hamburguesería Los anos locos (1)" _"¿pero qué demonios?"_ Desvié la mirada encontrando carteles similares sobre las edificaciones como " Carniceria de mi exmujer y yo(2)" , "La colcha de tu madre (3)" .

-¿Pero donde se supone que estoy?- murmure sin siquiera notarlo

-¿Cómo que donde estas tío? Obviamente estas en Madrid- _"¿Madrid? ¡¿Qué rayos hago en España?!"_ Respondió un hombre que pareció salir de la nada -¿Qué pasa vejestorio, os comió la lengua el gato?-

Lo fulmine con la mirada, estaba seguro que estaba llorando del miedo, mas mayúscula fue mi sorpresa cuando empezó a reír -¿De qué te ríes mocoso?- interrogue furioso, nadie osa reírse de Lord Voldemort y vive para contarlo

-Es que como mola la cara que me habéis puesto viejo- respondió el idiota entre risas –Venga tío no te rayes, es más, ya que te veo un poco perdido te arrimare el hombro (4) ¿A dónde queréis ir?-

Simplemente lo mire, era obvio que era un asqueroso muggle, que además de burlarse de mi soltaba frases sin sentido; por un momento me plantee la posibilidad de acabar con eso y lanzarle un avada, mas pesándolo mejor… Por el momento podría serme útil, no tengo idea de donde estoy, así que bueno usemos esta "fachada" como una ventaja – No estoy muy seguro, ¿podrías mostrarme los alrededores?- dije con la voz encantadora que usaba en mi juventud, jamás de fallo antes y estoy seguro que no lo hará ahora.

-Vale abue, a ver donde te puedo llevar…- poso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, cosa que dudo pueda hacer–Lo tengo, conozco un sitio para personas como tú que es la leche, tienen caña (5) barata y es muy concurrido estos días- el muggle tomo la manga de mi saco y comenzó a jalarme hacia quien sabe donde – Por cierto mi Nombre es Xavier Montenegro ¿y el vuestro anciano?- pregunto sonriente _"¿y este quien se cree para sonreírme?"_

Sabía que no podía darle mi nombre real, no estaba seguro de que tanto sabían de la guerra por lo que tuve que optar por el asqueroso nombre muggle de mi padre – Thomas Riddle- respondí simplemente evitando caer por los movimientos bruscos que daba el idiota este.

-¿Riddle? Que nombre más extraño… ¿No eres por acá verdad?, dah claro que no, si no, no estarías perdido- reía con su propio chiste, comenzaba a dudar si este muggle realmente me seria de utilidad cuando este paro abruptamente logrando que casi caiga al suelo _"Respira Voldy, respira… Que en su momento lo mataras, solo aguanta un poco"_ -Llegamos, como está oscureciendo debe haber muchas personas… Y quien sabe tal vez encuentras a una…- se quedo en silencio mirándome un par de segundos – Señora interesada en hacerte el favor…- Fruncí el ceño, no tenía que ser genio para saber perfectamente lo que quiso decir –Oh vamos Tommy, no pongas esa cara solo por una chorrada (6) ¡En marcha!- Sin siquiera poder protestar me jalo de nuevo dentro de ese lugar llamado "The big Party".

Dentro del Lugar todo estaba a oscuras a ratos para luego ser iluminado por una variedad de colores, había un ruido sumamente estruendoso que solo lograba que me dolerá la cabeza y no pudiera ni siquiera escuchar mis propios pensamientos además de un terrible olor a alcohol; El horrible muggle al que ya tenía planeada la peor de las muertes jamás vistas por un mago me arrastro literalmente hasta la parte más alejada donde habían un conjunto de 4 hombres mayores sentados en cojines rojos alrededor de una mesa negra, los hombres nos miraron un momento y luego parecieron sonreír –Xavier tío, pensábamos que no ibas a venir , ¡Este sitio es la pura ostia!- dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de los hombres ya que todo su cabello era de color grisáceo y su rostro estaba considerablemente arrugado - ¿Oye y este tío quien es Xavier? ¿No andarás perdiendo el aceite (7) de nuevo, verdad? - pregunto jocosamente otro de ellos de piel oscura que resaltaba aun mas por el cabello gris.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no estéis de coña (8).El mi nuevo amigo Thomas Riddle, es nuevo por la zona- me empojo ligeramente quedando frente a los hombres – Bueno tíos yo tengo que resolver una asunto, no dejéis que Tommy se coma los mocos (9) dadle algo de tomar, ¡nos vemos luego!- cuando me di cuenta el sujeto ya se había ido, sin poder evitarlo solté un gruñido, me encargaría luego de buscarlo, ahora tengo de resolver esto.

-Oye Thomas, ¿por qué no nos acompañas y te tomas unas cuantas cañas con nosotros? No estéis acojonado (10) que estamos entre amigos- _"este muggle estará demente si cree que me acercare a ellos"_ –Bueno ya que pareces Estar empanao (11) – chasqueo sus dedos y los otros dos hombres que hasta el momento no habían intervenido se levantaron increíblemente rápido para su edad sujetando cada uno de mis hombros mientras yo intentaba liberarme.

-¿Pero que hacen? ¡Les exijo que me suelten, desagradables muggles!- ordene pero parece que no me escucharon ya que solo atinaron a sentarme en uno de los horrendos cojines y cada uno de ellos a cada uno de mis lados cerrando cualquier ruta de escape. Chasqui la lengua frustrado, tenía mi varita en uno bolsillo de los bolsillos del saco pero no podía arriesgarme a ser descubierto y más en un lugar tan lleno de estos… asquerosos seres.

-Bueno, bueno como somos gente educada y Xavier te presento, te diremos nuestros nombres. El es Antonio Martínez- saludo el hombre de piel oscura – El que está sentado a tu derecha es Felipe Castillo - lo mire un instante, mayor, robusto, tés pálida ojos marrones y cabello café – el que está a tu izquierda es su gemelo Marcos Castillo- ni siquiera me moleste en asegurarme si eso era cierto, poco y nada me interesaba – Y por su puesto mi nombre es Javier Montenegro, soy el abuelo de Xavier- simplemente asentí – Bueno ya que estas aquí y eres amigo de mi xavi porque no tomas un poco- dijo deslizando un vaso con algún tipo de licor muggle a dentro.

-Gracias, pero no bebo…- "Ni Merlín lograría que tomara esa cosa"

-Que pasa ¿Acaso eres una gallina?- dijo uno de los gemelos

No caería e ese truco barato, no soy un Gryffindor por Merlín, se cuando algo me conviene y cuando no – ya dije, no bebo –

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y uno sonrosa sospechosa se formo en sus rostros, maldición si no me doliera la cabeza no dudaría en usar la Legeremancia con estos idiotas, sin poder preverlo los dos hombres de antes y el tal Antonio me sujetaron imposibilitando que me moviera ¿desde cuándo los muggles me tomaban con la guardia tan baja? – Bueno Thomas, para quedarte acá tienes que tomar caña y como no queremos que te vayas…- tomo el vaso que me había pasado antes y lo acero a mi boca – Esperen tengo una mejor idea…- soltó el vaso dejándolo sobre la mesa y tomo lo que parecía ser una botella con un liquido trasparente parecido al agua – Un poco de anís lo pondrá alegre- casi al instante coloco la boquilla de la botella dentro de mi boca y aunque intente no tragar cuando me faltaba el aire fue inevitable, la botella se fue vaciando y mis sentidos se iban nublando los colores se hacían más vivos y una risa se escaba desde mi garganta, tal vez los muggles no fueran tan malos.

-¡Vamos a festejar! – grite – ¡Lord Voldemort está en la casa!- un grito de emoción colectivo se escucho en la mesa. Luego de eso mis recuerdos son borrosos, solo recuerdo muchos colores, mas botellas, gritos, bailes sobre la mesa y quizá otras cosas… pero una duda surgió en mi mente ¿Qué estarán haciendo los inútiles sin mi?

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto en el cuartel general)**

 **(Narrador PoV)**

Lucius y Snape caminaban nerviosos de un lado al otro, su lord había desaparecido desde ayer, por todos los medios habían intentado localizarlo pero fue imposible y más cuando ni siquiera había usado su varita. Estaba seguro de que su Lord estaría sumamente furioso cuando regresara… Si es que lograban hacer que regresara.

-¿Lucius, pero cómo es posible que no sepas donde esta?- pregunto un casi histérico Severus, quien pocas veces en su vida demostraba perder el control

-Ya te lo he dicho, ese traslado los hizo Narcisa para un viaje personal y al parecer uso un broche igual al que había prepara para el Lord…- respondió Lucius quien no estaba mejor Severus

-¡¿Y a qué esperas para peguntarle a Narcisa a donde llegaba ese traslador?!-

-¡No puedo! Ella se llevo por error el de nuestro señor el cual tenía un hechizo para no ser rastreado y evita cualquier tipo de contacto…-

-Esto es malo Lucius- exclamo Severus tomando al rubio de los hombros – Cuando el Lord regrese nos aniquilara-

-Si es que regresa…- murmuro el otro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ceñudo el porcionista

-Lo que escuchaste… El Lord solo podrá regresar si así lo desea…Así es como Narcisa configura sus trasladares para estar el tiempo que desee-

Snape soltó al Malfoy quien simplemente suspiro, mientras este caía pesadamente sobre el suelo alfombrado del despacho – Estamos muertos...-

* * *

 **(De regreso en España)**

 **(Vordemort PoV)**

Mi cabeza me dolía horrores, la vista la tenia borrosa y el cuerpo entumecido, como pude me senté en la cama para luego estirarme, un momento… ¿Cama? Me levante apresuradamente, inspeccione el lugar, era una habitación blanca con una cama individual, un pequeño tocador y un armario; camine torpemente hasta el espejo del tocador horrorizado no solo porque los efectos de la poción empezaban a desaparecer si no porque no tenía su ropa y peor ni su varita, esto era malo, muy malo.

-Oh parece que ya despertó señor Riddle- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas –Es una suerte que Xavier y sus amigos los trajeran del antro, todos ustedes estaban muy borrachos, según Xavier usted estaba bailando la macarena sobre la mesa diciendo algo sobre un tal Voldemort. En fin, lamento lo ocurrido, esos cuatro pueden ser… Un poco problemáticos-

Así que eso fue lo que paso…-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?-

-Está en el anciano "Sagrada Familia" y sus cosas están en la mesa de noche junto a la cama… Aunque vimos que tenía una vara de madera que accidentalmente se rompió mientras intentaban traerlo… Bueno con su permiso me retiro y usted puede irse cuando guste señor Riddle, tenga buena tarde –

Estaba en shock…rápidamente tome las cosas que estaban en la mesa de noche todo estaba allí incluso mi varita… mi hermosa varita destrozada en dos… ¡Malditos! La varita de un mago es sagrada. Maldito país, malditos muggles, maldito alcohol, Inglaterra no era tan mala… Hasta mis mortifagos eran inteligentes junto a esta gente…

-Quisiera regresar ahora… -

Un repentino jalón se sintió por todo mi cuerpo, ese desagradable revolcón de estomago solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

 **(En el cuartel)**

 **(Narrador PoV)**

Ambos hombres que habían pasado la noche en vela dentro del despacho de su señor buscando una forma de regresarlo, cuando repentinamente un ruido atrajo su atención, y allí frente a sus ojos estaba su Lord con ¿una túnica de hospital? Y abrazando su túnica como si fuera un salvavidas

-¿Mi Lord… Es…Es usted?- el aludido levanto el rostro, los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo serpentino de siempre

-Severus, Lucius… - soltó la túnica y miro fijamente a los dos hombres quienes inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás – No se queden allí parados, váyanse de aquí no quiero verlos- sin quererlo ambos hombres al intentar salir tropezaron cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo y casi al instante levantándose de nuevo saliendo de la habitación –Oh antes que lo olvide- ambos pararon a solo un par de centímetros detrás de la puerta –ustedes dos tendrán que darme sus varitas, después de todo… Ustedes fueron los causantes de este alboroto – tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se miraron, suspiraron y agacharon sus rostros, era mejor cooperar ahora, tal vez eso calmara a su señor, sacaron sus varitas y las dejaron el suelo para luego salir por el pasillo con una "caminata olímpica".

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- complacido por la reacción de sus seguidores

/¿ _Que tal tu pequeña aventura?_ / Comento divertida Nagini

/Solo te diré que cuando acabe con Potter, mi siguiente objetivo será acabar con toda la población Española…/ Respondió el Lord con una enorme sonrisa y ojos sedientos de venganza.

Si era bueno estar de regreso…

* * *

 _Glosario._

 _1,2 y 3: Comercios reales de España (no sé si quedan en Madrid…)_

 _4: ayudar_

 _5: cerveza_

 _6: algo sin importancia_

 _7:_ _el hombre que le gusta sexualmente otros hombres (homosexual)_

 _8: bromeando_

 _9: no llevarse nada, quedarse sin nada, no tocarle nada_

 _10: estar asustado_

 _11: estar distraído, estar atontado, no estar en lo que hay que estar_


End file.
